Drag me into Heaven
by Rie Nagisha
Summary: Baekhyun punya caranya sendiri untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada ayah angkatnya. Bagaimanakah caranya? CHANBAEK. YAOI. RATED M. PWP. PEDO. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING : YAOI, PWP, BITCH, M-PREG (?)**

**IF YOU DON"T LIKE EXPLICIT YAOI PLEASE DON'T READ AND GET OUT**

.

_Kehadiranmu menyelamatkanku..._

_salah, justru kehadiranmulah yang menyelamatkanku.._

_Terimakasih kau sudah terlahir di dunia ini. Aku mencintaimu..._

_Aku terlahir agar kamu tidak sendiri..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak belajar Baekhyun" pertanyaan itu bersumber dari arah pintu kamar baekhyun. disana berdiri ayah asuh atau lebih tepatnya pamannya yang tinggi dan tampan. Kedua orang tua baekhyun meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil ketika baekhyun berumur enam tahun dan adik ayahnya ini lah yang mengasuhnya hingga saat ini. ketika usianya sudah empat belas tahun. lebih tua setahun dari anak kandung pamannya ini.

"Paman kau sudah pulang dari paris?." baekhyun berseru dengan gembira. bangkit dari kasurnya dan berlari memeluk ayah angkatnya itu seperti memeluk kekasihnya sendiri. sangat erat dan mesra.

"Aku merindukanmu Baekhyun" Chanyeol mendesah dan merangkul pinggang baekhyun. "Apakah kau menjadi anak yang baik selama aku pergi?"

Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher chanyeol dan mereka berpandangan lekat, menyalurkan kerinduan mereka.

"Aku selalu menjadi anak yang baik paman."

Chanyeol mencium bibir mungil baekhyun yang terbuka dan chanyeol merasakan kelembutan di dalam mulut baekhyun. baekhyun mengerang ketika lidah chanyeol membelit lidahnya. menggodanya hingga ke pangkat tenggorokan baekhyun. tubuh baekhyun menegang di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya kedalam celana Baekhyun dan meremas-remas penisnya. Baekhyun mencengkram erat leher chanyeol sambil menahan desahan dengan wajah memerah.

chanyeol membaringkan baekhyun di kasur kemudian menindihnya, menciumi leher baekhyun yang terekspose.

"Kau harum sekali baby." tangan besar chanyeol melucuti pakaian keponakannya itu.

"Aku baru selesai mandi paman." jawab baekhyun polos dan balas melepas kancing kemeja Chanyeol.

"Kau selalu wangi baekhyun." bisik chanyeol sambil mencubiti nipple mungil baekhyun dan memainkan bola empuk di dalamnya.

"Aduh...aduh..Hihihi geli paman..." Dada baekhyun membusung.

"Nipplemu imut sekali... paman jadi ingin memakannya..." dan chanyeol meraup nipple pink muda itu ke dalam mulutnya. menjilatinya dengan gerakan memutar mengelilingi pucuk lubang nipple baekhyun hingga baekhyun gemetaran.

"aaahhh pamaaann..." Chanyeol menjilati pucuk mungil itu hingga basah kemudian menggigitnya. Wajah baekhyun memerah.

"AAAAhhhhhh jangan makan nippleku paman." Baekhyun bergetar dan penis mungilnyanya mulai berkedut dan berdiri perlahan-lahan.

Baekhyun terus mendesah dengan mulut terbuka dan wajah memerah ketika chanyeol mengunyah nipplenya. Ekspresi baekhyun membuat chanyeol turn on.

"Jangan membuat ekspresi seperti itu baekhyun." Chanyeol selalu lemah dengan wajah bargairah baekhyun.

"AAhhh paman... terlalu nikmat..."

Dan chanyeol tidak tahan lagi. ia menggesek-gesekan penisnya di pintu masuk hole baekhyun.

"paman jangan menggodaku! cepat masukan..."

Dan ujung penis chanyeol masuk perlahan.

"AAAAaaaaa..." Baekhyun mendesah panjang ketika holenya terasa perih seperti terbakar.

Saat masuk pertama kali memang paling sulit. hole baekhyun memeluk dan meremas -emas penis chanyeol yang telah tenggelam sepenuhnya di dalam hole baekhyun. menghangatkan penis chanyeol dengan daging lembut yang lunak dan sedikit basah hingga penis chanyeol seperti meleleh.

Chanyeol menggerakan penisnya yang super besar di lubang hangat baekhyun. bentuk lubang baekhyun melebar mengikuti bentuk penis chanyeol dan memberinya ruang. membuat baekhyun merasa penuh.

"AAAAhhh... penis paman besar sekali." saliva terus mengalir dari bibir baekhyun tanda bahwa ia sangat menikmati kegiatan ini dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Kau enghh... menyukainya?" Tanya chanyeol sambil terus bergerak dan mata baekhyun setengah terpejam ketika seluruh indranya fokus mersakan apa yang terjadi di lubang holenya.

"Ohhh yess...Penis paman yang terbaik." lubang baekhyun semakin sensitif karen terus menerus bergesekan dengan penis chanyeol dan kaki baekhyun mengangkang semakin lebar.

"Kau mau merasakannya setiap hari baekhyun?"

"UUooooohh tentu saja paman. tentu saja." Tubuh baekhyun bergerak seirama penis chanyeol yang berkedut dengan urat-urat bertonjolan. seperti monster.

"Bagaimana ahh lubangku paman?" Tanya baekhyun dengan penis yang terus menerus mengeluarkan precum. lubang baekhyun terasa pas untuk penis chanyeol.

"luar biasa baby...nikmat sekali..." Chanyeol merem melek keenakan.

Jawaban chanyeol membuat baekhyun bersemangat sehingga lubang holenya terasa sangat hangat dan cairan chanyeol mulai merembes. menjadi pelumas dan memperlicin gesekan di dalam sana. membuat gerakan chanyeol semakin cepat.

"AAhh...aaaahhh...aaaaa..." Baekhyun mendesah dengan manja.

"Hei jangan terlalu bersemangat mendesahnya, nanti istriku dengar." goda chanyeol

Dan wajah baekhyun memerah malu.

hole baekhyun mengedut dan chanyeol gemetaran. ngilu di penisnya menjalar hingga ke ujung kakinya. memberinya kenikmatan. penisnya semakin tegang dan membesar lagi dan lagi hingga batas maksimalnya. dan baekhyun mulai menggelepar merasakan penis raksasa itu menyentuh prostate hingga ujung ususnya. membuatnya menggelepar nikmat kerena nafsu.

"AAAAAHHHHHhhhhhh..."Dan hole baekhyun menyempit secara drastis. Baekhyun mengejan dan sperma meledak dari ujung penisnya. mengotori perut mereka berdua hingga ke dada.

"SSSSHHH..." Chanyeol melenguh ketika penisnya terjepit lubang mungil baekhyun. rasa sakitnya hingga ke otak. merangsang perut bawah chanyeol untuk mengejan dan bola kembar chanyeol membesar sebelum menyemprotkan sperma di dalam hole baekhyun hingga membanjir hingga keluar.

cairan cinta chanyeol mengalir keluar menyelimuti pennisnya ketika chanyeol menarik perlahan penisnya yang sudah melunak.

"Angghhh..." sensasi ketika penis chanyeol meninggalkan holenya saja mampu membuat baekhyun mendesah.

Lubang Baekhyun yang terlalu besar atau penis chanyeol terlalu gemuk sehingga keluarnya penis itu dari lubang chanyeol membuatnya holenya hampa.

Chanyeol memasukan beberapa jarinya ke dalam hole baekhyun dan membuka lebar lubang itu.

"Waaw aku bisa melihat isi dalam hole mu sayang."

"AAhhh paman aku malu. holeku penuh dengan cairanmu." wajah baekhyun memerah.

tapi jari-jari chanyeol malah menggoda hole baekhyun lagi. membuat sperma chanyeol mengalir keluar dan tubuh baekhyun menggeliat erotis. hanya dengan tiga kali elusan di dalam hole baekhyun. baekhyun mulai mendesah.

"dasar anak nakal. Puttingmu menegang lagi."

dan chanyeol kembali menggigiti putting baekhyun sambil tanggannya mengorek hole baekhyun.

baekhyun terangsang kembali.

"Siap untuk ronde ke dua sayang."

"lakukan apapun yang paman inginkan padaku." dan baekhyun memamerkan penisnya yang menegang ke chanyeol

Chanyeol menunduk dan menelan penis baekhyun hingga baekhyun kelojotan. Chanyeol menghisap penis baekhyun yang tegang kembali dan menggoda penis itu dengan lidahnya.

"penismu manis sekali baekhyun" baekhyun mengerang. ukuran penis baekhyun memang tergolong besar untuk ukuran anak empat belas tahun.

Dan chanyeol tidak tahan, paha baekhyun yang terbuka membuat penisnya tegang dan chanyeol kembali menyarungkan penisnya kedalam hole baekhyun.

"OOOhhhhh terus oh terus. Jangan behenti..." Baekhyun menggerakan pinggulnya tak sabar.

"Aku tidak percaya umurmu baru empat belas tahun. Holemu kelaparan sekali baekhyun." Sempitnya hole baekhyun kembali menghantam ujung penis Chanyeol. tubuh baehyun yang masih muda bereaksi dengan baik setiap tusukan penis chanyeol.

"Holeku menginginkan sperma paman lagii ahhh..."Mendengar kata-kata kotor baekhyun chanyeol terangsang. ia menjambak rambut baekhyun dan bergerak dengan buas.

sekujur tubuh baekhyun yang basah oleh keringat dan lelehan sperma mereka berdua bergerak erotis tak terkontrol. bunyi setiap kali selangkangan chanyeol menumbuk pantat baekhyun terdengar sangat sexy. Desahan baekhyun memenuhi telinga Chanyeol.

"Rasakan ini...rasakan ini..."hole baekhyun yang sudah penuh oleh sperma chanyeol membara ketika pucuk penis chanyeol mencium prostat baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"HYAAAaahhh ohh tuhan.." Baekhyun menangis karena terangsang hebat.

semakin sering chanyeol menumbuk hole baekhyun wajah baekhyun semakin dipenuhi nafsu dan bibir baekhyun semakin sering mengeluarkan suara baekhyun geramn rendah dari dasar tenggorokannya.

"Enggh...uuuhhh..."

Hole baekhyun menyelimuti seluruh penis chanyeol dengan lubangnya yang bergetar. chanyeol menggerakan penisnya keluar masuk hingga di tusukan terakhir, penis chanyeol tertanam hingga menyentuh usus baekhyun.

"HWAAAa...AAAAAhhhhhhhh..." kedua kaki baekhyun mengacung karena tenggelam dalam orgasme. dan Chanyeol merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa ketika kenikmatan membasuh sekujur tubuhnya.

CROOT CROOT CROOOT.

chanyeol kembali menyemburkan spermanya ke hole baekhyun dan hole baekhyun bereaksi seperti pelacur.

holenya menyempit erat-erat seolah tidak ingin ada setetespun cairan chanyeol keluar dari holenya.

"UUooooohhhhh..." Chanyeol mengerang puas.

cairan baekhyun yang banyak mengalir hingga rahim baekhyun.

Lidah baekhyun terjulur, mata baekhyun setengah terbuka dan kakinya yang mengangkang lebar masih gemetaran. holenya mengalirkan sperma kental yang menggenangi seprei. sangat seksi.

mata chanyeol menggelap lagi dan baekhyun mengerti.

kedua tangannya membuka celah pantat putihnya dan memamerkan lubangnya yang masih terus mengedut.

"Jangan ragu-ragu paman. kumohon, masukan lagi penismu..."

dan chanyeol diam-diam merasa bersyukur dengan kehadiran baekhyun.

Ditengah kehidupan rumah tangganya yang seperti neraka, Baekhyun memberika surga dunia kepadanya.

"Bawa aku ke surga lagi baekhyun..."

-?-

oke intinya baekhyun adalah ponakan chanyeol dan Chanyeol udah punya istri dan anak.

wakwakwakkk.

nista banget ya?

pokonya ini buat semua yang kangen sama Chanbaek moment di Baby Bitch baekhyun.

masih belum tau mau di lajut atau jadi one shoot doang.

saya mau nambahin konflik, tapi kan pada tau kalau saya buat konflik pasti yang aneh-aneh.

heheheheheheh

Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Gemme Review please...

With love

Rie nagisha yang lagi sebel karena sehun semakin ngondek aja *Plak


	2. Chapter 2

"Papa perkenalkan ini pacarku... Kris..."

Chanyeol terkesiap ketika anak lelakinya yang cantik, Luhan. membawa pacarnya pulang ke rumah.

Chanyeol memandang istrinya, Tao. Untuk melihat reaksinya. Tetapi tao hanya tersenyum maklum saja.

"Selamat sore paman." Pemuda tampan bernama kris itu memberikan salamnya.

Pacar anaknya itu berbadan tegap, tinggi dan berambut pirang. dan terlihat lebih tua dari pada _luhan-nya._

"Kris adalah pembina di club Dance sekolahku papa. Dan dia sudah SMA" Luhan menjelaskan dan chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

Segalanya nampak normal kadang kris akan bermain ke rumahnya dan tinggal sampai jam makan malam.

sampai suatu malam. melalui celah pintu kamar luhan. Chanyeol melihatnya.

Anak lelaki kesayangannya itu sedang menyuguhkan holenya kepada sang pacar.

Dari kejauhan chanyeol bisa melihat Luhan yang tanpa mengenakan apapun melebarkan selangkangannya di hadapan kris dan Kris yang hanya menurunkan resleting seragam SMA-nya dengan perlahan memasukan penis panjangnya ke celah diantara selangkangan luhan yang tebuka lebar.

Luhan terlihat gemetaran dan kris melenguh puas.

"Ahh..aahh..aahh..sakit krissiiee..."

"Aku akan bergerak perlahan sayang, percayalah padaku..."

Beberapa saat kemudian Kris bergerak dan luhan mendesah pasrah.

Akhirnya anaknya telah dewasa...

.

.

.

"Paman lama sekali~ Baekhyun sudah hampir ketiduran tadi" Baekhyun membuka lengannya. Memasukan Paman kesayangannya itu kedalam pelukannya yang sedang terbaring di kasur.

"Maaf Chagiya, Aku harus menunggu bibi mu tidur dahulu. Baru paman bisa bermain di kamarmu huum." Chanyeol yang sudah terbaring di atas tubuh baekhyun mengendusi aroma leher baekhyun yang begitu disukainya. menggesekan ujung hidungnya di sekujur leher keponakan kesayangannya itu.

"Akh paman geli ahh."

"Kau kan yang memintaku datang."

"Maafkan baekhyun paman, Baekhyun tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Baekhyun merindukanmu."

Baekhyun meraih wajah tampan chanyeol dan mencium bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan.

"EEmmpph Ahhh..." Baekhyun melenguh nakal di sela2 ciumannya dengan chanyeol.

"Ayo kita liat apa yang disiapkan Baekhyun kecil kita ini."

Dan chanyeol menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh baekhyun.

"huum Seragam sekolah SMP versi wanita." bisik chanyeol yang terpancing nafsunya melihat baekhyun menggunakan seragam wanita.

"Temanku meminjamkan seragam ini padaku paman." Baekhyun menjelaskan

Namun Chanyeol tidak begitu perduli, dengan kedua tangan besarnya, chanyeol menyingkap atasan baekhyun keatas. menampakan dua buah putting berwarna merah jambu kehadapannya.

"Putingmu sudah tegang sayang..." Bisik chanyeol seduktif ketika ujung lidahnya bermain di puting kanan baekhyun. dan puting itu memang terasa telah mengeras di indra perasa chanyeol.

lidah basahnya menikmati suguhan niple pink itu dengan menjilati bulatan yang mengacung itu beberapa kali dengan gerakan melingkar, sebelum menusuk lubang di pucuk puting itu dengan ujung lidahnya.

"AAHK..." Baekhyun tersentak. dadanya mengacung ketika seluruh syaraf di dadanya berkontraksi.

"AAAHHhh nipple baekhyun tidak ada susunya paman." bisik baekhyun susah payah ketika chanyeol mulai menyedot puting kanannya dan meremas-remas yang kiri.

"Kalau begitu tunjukan dimana aku bisa menyusu sayang." bisik chanyeol seduktif setelah puas dengan pekerjaannya yaitu meninggalkan bekas merah kebiruan disekujur dada baekhyun..

"Paman boleh menyusu disini." Jawab baekhyun sambil melebarkan kedua pahanya dan menyingkap roknya keatas. menunjukan penis mungil yang mengacung.

"Apakah kamu selalu tidak memakai dalaman ke sekolah anak nakal huum?" chanyeol bertanya dan baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman.

.

"Menyusu itu, paling enak dengan posisi seperti ini." ucap chanyeol ketika ia sudah bertelanjang bulat dan telentang di atas kasur kamar baekhyun. Diatas tubuh chanyeol, baekhyun berlutut dengan keempat kaki dan tangannya menyuguhkan pemandangan pantat putih, hole pink dan penis yang bergelantungan tepat diatas wajah chanyeol.

"Selamat menikmati." dan chanyeol meraih pantat putih itu agar mendekat. menciumi aroma khas organ intim daro selangkangan baekhyun dengan hidung mancungnya. sebelum menculurkan lidahnya ke celah pink kecil yang berkerut manis.

"AAAAhhhh.." Baekhyun gemetaran ketika lidah itu berusaha menerobos organ sensitifnya itu. Namun ternyata chanyeol telah serius. Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya dalam-dalam, menjilati daging yang mulai basah itu dan hole baekhyun berkedut.

Precum menetes dari penis baekhyun dan mengotori leher Chanyeol. Tetapi chanyeol tidak perduli.

Ia terus menggerakan lidahnya kekiri dan kekanan memberikan rangsangan yang sangat di nikmati oleh tubuh baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun tidak mau kalah. Ia meraih batang kejantanan chanyeol yang besar dan tegak seperti rudal.

Baekhyun engelus-elusnya dan merasakan urat-urat yang bertonjolan sebelum memasukannya kedalam mulut mungilnya.

Mereka saling memberikan kepuasan satu sama lain.

Lidah chanyeol berusaha mengeksplore lebih dalam dan dalam lagi sementara Baekhyun membiarkan penis Chanyeol menjadikan mulutnya lubang pemberi kenikmatan.

Desahan mereka bersahut sahutan ketika pasangan masing-masing memberikan rangsangan di organ sensitif mereka. dan mereka bertahan di posisi itu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya lidah chanyeol berhasil membelai sweet spot baekhyun.

"AAaangghhhh~~" Penis chanyeol meluncur keluar dari mulut baekhyun ketika baekhyun mendesah nikmat.

Chanyeol menyadari betapa besar efek yang diberikan ketika menyentuh sweet spot itu dan kembali menggesekan lidah kasarnya ke titik tersebut berulang kali.

Dan baekhyun menggeliat gelisah. Baekhyun sendiri sudah tidak sanggup menghisap penis chanyeol lagi. Ia hanya bisa mendesah nikmat sambil berpegangan di penis tegak itu. menempelkan wajahnya di sana dan menciumi kejantanan kesayangannya itu.

Chanyeol menyadari gelagat baekhyun yang hampir mencapai klimaksnya dan mencabut lidahnya dengan sekali hentakan dari dalam hole baekhyun. membuat benang saliva panjang dari lidahnya dan terhubung ke hole itu.

kemudian dengan cepat Chanyeol berganti mengemut penis baekhyun yang terus-menerus meneteskan precum.

"Ayoo keluarkan susumu sayang..." ucap chanyeol dari sela sela bibirnya yang menyedot penis dan twins ball baekhyun yang bergelantungan.

"AAAAhhh..AAAhhh.."Baekhyun mendesah ketika penisnya di hisap kuat oleh chanyeol, tubuhnya begitu lemah seperti tenaganya ikut terhisap bersama dengan sedotan chanyeol di penisnya.

Wajah baekhyun terbaring pasrah di dekat penis Chanyeol, menciumi aroma khas lelaki diantara sela-sela bulu tipis disekeliling penis chanyeol.

"Slurppp...aahhh..slurrrpp..." Chanyeol menghisap perecum baekhyun dengan rakus sementara tangannya mememrah penis baekhyun. berusaha mengeluarkan cairan dari sana, sampai akhirnya puncak kenikmatan itu menghampiri mereka dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan..

"OOOUUHHH..." Chanyeol menggeram

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH~~" Dan baekhyun mendesah

Sperma baekhyun tumpah memenuhi mulut chanyeol dan chanyeol langsung menelannya dengan puas sementara sperma chanyeol meluncur tinggi bagai air mancur sebelum jatuh mengotori wajah baekhyun yang cantik dengan cairan putih kental.

"Sepertinya paman akan ketagihan akan rasa susumu baekhyun..."

.

"AAAAhhhh..Ah...Ahh..."

mereka berpelukan erat.

Baekhyun meloncat pelan diatas pangkuan Chanyeol sementara chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya.

Menanamkan penis panjangnya ke hole pink baekhyun.

gesekan diantara dua organ intim itu menimbulkan melodi yang menambah nafsu chanyeol.

Apalagi dengan baekhyun yang mendesah memannggil namanya, membisikan betapa nikmat holenya setiap kali chanyeol menyetubuhinya dan betapa baekhyun menginginkan hamil demi dirinya.

Saliva tanpa terkontrol mengalir keluar dali mulut baekhyun yang terbuka lebar.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil memasukan penisnya lebih dalam. memastikan anak dalam pelukannya ini merasakan kenikmatan maksimal.

Baekhyun mendongak dan mendesah lebih keras sebagai reaksi alami dari tersentuhnya titik tersensitif dalam tubuhnya.

Tubuh mereka menari dalam irama nafsu yang sempurna. betapa nikmatnya hole baekhyun yang terus menerus digesek dengan kasar oleh penis raksasa milik chanyeol dan betapa ngilu mengaliri sekujur tubuh chanyeol setiap penisnya memaksa bergerak di hole kecil nan sempit milik baekhyun.

tubuh baekhyun mulai menegang dipelukannya. "OOhhhh...lebih cepatt...lebih cepat...nyaaaahhhhh..."

CROTT CROOT CCCROOOT

Cairan kental itu kembali hadir diantara mereka.

dan Chanyeol menekan tubuh baekhyun agar baekhyun tidak bergerak selama penisnya menyemprotkan sperma kedalam hole baekhyun.

lubang baekhyun seperti mekar ketika di sirami oleh sperma chanyeol.

Sperma chanyeol terasa berenang-renang di dalam perut baekhyun.

Dan dengan dengan tubuh yang masih gemetaran, wajah belepotan saliva dan tubuh yang bermandikan sperma, Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu paman..."

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan nafsunya kepada baekhyun.

setiap saat dan setiap waktu jika ada kesempatan mereka akan melakukannya dimana saja.

Baekhyun akan membuka kedua pahanya dengan senang hati untuk pamannya itu.

di Kamar mandi, di kolam renang, bahkan di dalam lemari dimana disampingnya terdapat kasur tempat tao tidur.

Chanyeol seakan lupa tempat karena tak tahan atas kenikmatan yang baekhyun berikan.

Menyetubuhi baekhyun sembarangan dan kasar hingga Baekhyun menjerit dan merintih, Bahkan kadang tersahut sahutan dengan Luhan dan kris yang juga sedang bercinta di kamar sebelah.

Sampai pada suatu malam...

Chanyeol yang sedang kelelahan setelah enam ronde bersama baekhyun, Diantara suara vibrator yang bergetar dari dalam hole baekhyun yang masih terisi penisnya..

Chanyeol akhirnya bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara dari kamar sebelah yang selama ini tidak terlalu didengarkannya ketika ia sedang sibuk mengagahi keponakan kecilnya ini.

"AAAAhhh...lebih cepat kris..lagi kris...lagi..."

"UUUNGGHH holemu nikmat sekali Tao umma."

Wajah chanyeol memucat ketika menyadari bahwa tak salah lagi, Itu suara manis istrinya.

Tao...

Tbc...

Wakwakwaakkk

Kris enak nih, dapet dua sekaligus. Luhan dan Tao...

wakwakwak *plak

Maafkan ya saya jarang update sekarang.

Tapi enggak hiatus kok. Soalnya lagi banyak anime dan manga yang musti di tonton.

Dan aku lagi giat-giatnya ngestalk tumblrnya Erwin x Levi dari Shingeki No Kyoujin..

KYYAaaaaaa mereka so sweet banged #Plak #Jiwafujoshikeluar

kembali ke leptop.

Semoga chapter ini bisa mengobati kerinduan (?) kalian

Happy reading all...

Keep Review please :)

Salam Dari Rie nagisha yang merasa baekhyun makin gendut aja,(Abis liat Preview Change The world), Hamil ya Mbak? *Plak

hahahahahaha


End file.
